


I May Be Bad But I'm Perfectly Good At It

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jess got tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Be Bad But I'm Perfectly Good At It

Princess Jessica is chained to a rock in the dragon's cave while brave Sir Mark and Sir Ricky fight to slay the dragon and free the princess. How else could it possibly happen? So Mark said, anyway. It might (she thought years later) have had something to do with how Ray wanted to be the dragon and wouldn't let there be two dragons and an imaginary princess, and Mark and Ricky didn't want to team with Sir Jess. Knights are sirs, right, even when they're girls? She'd already read Tamora Pierce.

She'd also already watched _Return of the Jedi_. Jessica didn't hurt Ray with the rope Ricky found to tie Jessica up with, but she sure scared Ray's mom.

 

"Hey, do you want to grab coffee?" asked...some dude Jess knew by sight but didn't have a name for. Or any interest in.

"I'm a little tied up right now" was Jess's standard response to such questions. "Between class and the musical, I don't have a single free hour this month."

 

"Hey, do you want to grab coffee?" asked Sam.

Jess looked up at him, then down at her bed covered in notes. The bed on which she was metaphorically tied up, having less than two days ago been literally tied up, and suddenly it was the funniest thing in the world.

 

Fucking stupid whatever-it-was—Jess would poke it with different sharp things until she was sure or it died, whichever came first—thinking _rope_ would make Jess stay put.

 

Dean barged into the motel room. "I think we've got a hunt—"

Jess glared at him over Sam's shoulder. "Little tied up right now. Go away."

"Wait," Sam said, turning a shade of red that might not be entirely due to his brother walking in on him having kinky bondage sex. "Jess—"

They've already had this conversation. "No," she says. Sam's face starts to fall; she continues, with heavy emphasis, "Not _this_ time."


End file.
